The Bella Families
by Ls207
Summary: College is done, now it's family time for the Bellas.
1. Ages

**Authors Note: I didn't like the way the story past to family was going so I am going to re create it.**

Beca and Emily created their own Label togther.

Chloe is an assistant principle at Barden High School.

Aubrey is the Principle at Barden High School.

Benji and Jesse are police officers.

* * *

Beca is 40

Chloe is 43

Aubrey is 43

Emily is 37

Benji is 40

Jesse is 40

* * *

Beca and Chloe kids

Emily Beale-Mitchel is 17

Owen Beale-Mitchel is 16

Celia Beale-Mitchel is 14

Jack Beale-Mitchel is 12

* * *

Aubrey and Jesse kids

Max is 17

Pheobe is 15

Gracie is 14

* * *

Emily and Benji kids

Lily is 17

Olivia is 15

Jake is 13


	2. Pizza

**Authors Note: I do not own these characters other than the kids. I wish I did though. Here is the first real chapter of the story hope you guys like it. , Name means its who is saying something. Emily BM stands for Beale-Mitchel**

Chloe, I am home from work Beca said as she walked in the house. Hey, honey, how was work Chloe said. Great Emily and I are bringing another singer onto the label Beca said as she sits at the table. Oh cool, who is it, Chloe. Taylor Swift, Beca. Oh my gosh, Chloe.

Hey do freak out since her last producer didn't work out she wants to try Legacy Records which is us, but Emily is going to be working with her, Beca. That's good for Emily since Benji and she isn't doing so well on their relationship, Chloe. Yeah that's why I let her do it, Beca

So how was your day, Beca said as she got food from the pantry. Well, Emily has been very rude to me and pretty much everyone, Celia and Owen left together since Emily was scaring them a little bit and Jack is downstairs playing video games, Chloe says as she sits next to Beca.

Oh, Beca. That didn't answer your question really did it, Chloe. No, but I got what you meant, Beca. So did you ever talk to Emily Beca said? yeah we got into a fight because she wanted to go out to a party and I said no its a school night, she started to swear I grounded her for a week so yeah, Chloe

Sorry to hear that want me to talk to her, Beca. No, let her cool down, Chloe. Ok sounds good, Beca. Moms we're home, Celia. Hey, guys, Beca. Hey, mom, Owen. How are you Owen, Beca? Good, I am the new Quarter Back for varsity, Owen. Wow, that's great Owen, good for you, Beca. Thanks, Owen. Okay so we don't have anything planned for dinner so do you guys want to get pizza or Chinese, Chloe. Pizza!, Celia and Owen say in unison. Ok Pizza its is, Beca. Mom when can I have my own room, Celia. When we have enough room, Beca. But I hate sharing a room with Emily when she is like this, Celia. Hey, she wouldn't actually hurt you know that right, Chloe. I know but she starts yelling at me for her mistakes and what not, Celia. So true, Owen. Oh, shut up Owen, Celia. Hey look we were thinking of moving so everyone would have their own room, Beca. We would stay in town right, Owen and Celia say worried. Yeah, we don't want to have you guys switch Schools and stuff like that so we would stay in town. Ok just making sure, Emily B-M.

Hey, guys, Emily. Hey Em whats up, Beca. Nothing, look I'm very sorry for yelling at you about not going to the party I was just stressed out about school, I didn't even want to go I just was in a bad mood, Emily. Well Emily thanks for the apology, but you still grounded for two days now since you did apologize, Chloe. I understand, so whats for dinner I'm starving, Em. Well, mom is going to go out and pick up pizza or we could just eat theirs, Chloe. Yeah can we do that, The kids said. Ok, that is what we will do, Beca. Owen will you go get Jack he is in the basement, Chloe. Yeah of course mama, Owen. JACK GET UP HERE WE ARE GOING OUT FOR PIZZA!, Owen. COMING!, Jack. Owen, she meant go downstairs and get him not yell at the top of your lungs, Emily said as she was rubbing her ears. What does it matter he is coming, Owen. It matters because no one wants to here you, Emily. Oh, so you think everyone like to hear you all the time, Owen. Oh, come on that the best you can do, Emily. OK ok ok, that's enough, Chloe. Ok, I'm here, Jack. Let's go, Beca.

* * *

 **Restaurant**

Hi, do you guys mind if you have a booth, Host? No of course not, Chloe. Ok, guys order your own pizza or something of the menu, Beca. BECA MITCHEL. Ahhh, Beca. I am a huge fan, I heard your label will be producing Taylor swifts new album, Fan. Yeah your right, Beca. CAN I GET An AUTOGRAPH, Fan? yeah of course.(scribbles signature). Thanks, Fan. No problem, Beca. MOM you didn't tell you were producing her music, Celia. Honey Aunt Emily is doing that I might help out but she is doing the work. Which reminds me that were having family dinner with Aunt Emily's and Aubrey's. Why Aunt Aubrey, the kids say. Kids don't be mean, Chloe. mom, she isn't fun, Kids say. She is plenty fun like I said don't be mean, Chloe. No honey their right she is too intense for children I feel bad for her children, Beca. Chloe starts hitting beca. Chloe stops hitting it's not nice, Beca. Hi, may I take your order? Everyone orders.

When the dinner, Owen. This Saturday, Chloe. Oh, can we play a prank on Aubrey, the kids say? YES YES YES YOU CAN, Beca. BECA she wasn't that bad to you, Chloe. Yes she was we are going to do a prank at the end of the dinner, I promise it won't be that bad, Beca. Kids we can plan when we get home, YES, Jack says. The kids ate and then they head home.

* * *

Hey, I am going to call Emily, Beca. Oooh, can I talk to her, Celia? Maybe when I am done, Beca. Ok, mom.

Hey, Legacy, said beca. Hey, Becs, Emily I am going to work, Benji (background). Ok bye, Legacy. So are you going to the office tomorrow, Legacy? No, I am going to take the week off, you can too if you want, Beca. No, I can't stand to be home when Benji is home he is always letting the kids get away with everything, he throws his clothes around the room and is just getting on nerves, Emily. OK ok ok, calm down Legacy, Beca. Oh yeah sorry, Legacy. Celia wants to talk do you mind, Beca. Oh yeah, I love talking with your kids there better than mine, Legacy. Ok, don't say that again because next time your kids could be behind you, ok.

Hey, Emily, Hey Celia. So why do my moms call you Legacy, Celia? Oh because my mom was a Bella at college and I was the legacy when I got on the team and so all of your aunts and your moms call me Legacy sometimes they call me Emily only when they're mad at me usually, Emily. Oh ok, Celia. So kiddo what did you need or want, Emily. Want to help my siblings, Beca and I prank Aubrey, Celia. OH NO, I AM NOT DOING THAT, Emily. Oh, come on, Celia. I am not going down for that when Aubrey becomes angry, Emily. yeah, I get that, Celia. Ok, I get that, Celia. Nice to talk to you got to go, Emily. Bye, Aunt Emily.


	3. Barbecue and the PRANK

**Authors Note: I hope you guys are liking this story because I am going to be focusing on this story for now then I will continue Liv and Maddie story Thanks.**

Beca your grilling burgers hot dogs right, Chloe. Yes, Why? I want everything to go good, and what the prank on Aubrey, Chloe. Not telling. Beca I wonder if you're an Adult, Chloe. Chloe, I am doing this Because it's going to be so Funny I don't care if Aubrey cares to kill me Other than Legacy, Beca. Right now Legacy is the only smart one out of all of you, Chloe. Yeah, I agree with that, but just for now, Beca said. Whatever, Chloe. I'm going outside, Beca. YEAH, you go outside, said, Chloe, as they are both laughing.

(Door Knocks)Hey, Legacy Kids, Chloe. Hey, Chlo, Emily J. So Lily and Olivia Emily and Celia are upstairs, please try to get them to come downstairs The girls go upstairs, and Jake, Jack is downstairs playing video games, Chloe. Ok thanks, Mrs. Beale-Mitchel, Jake. Oh, honey calls me Chloe, Chloe. Ok, Jake. Jake goes downstairs to play with Jack. Your son is well behaved, Chloe. Yeah I know he does play video games way too much so don't get too impressed, Emily J. So where is Benji, Chloe. Oh outside with Beca, Emily. Oh ok, so do you know what prank my kids and Beca are doing on Aubrey, Chloe. Nope, and it's not just your kids it's my kids too who are involved, Legacy. Oh my gosh, I will kill Beca, Chloe. Oh, I think Aubrey will beat you to that, Legacy. Yeah probably, Chloe.

(Door Knock Again) Hey, Chlo, Hey Bree. so Max Owen just went outside, Max said as he goes outside. Pheobe and Grace Emily, Celia, Lily, and Olivia are upstairs in the girl's room just head on up, Chloe. Thanks, Pheobe. So grace you don't want to head up, Chlo. No, I don't feel like it, Grace. Oh, I get it, Chlo. So grace I heard you're doing travel Softball, Legacy. Yeah, its really fun I have to really go friends on the team, Grace. That's great, Legacy. What are their names, Chloe? Well actually one of the girl's name is Chloe, and the other girl's name is Lucy, Grace. Oh, that's really cool, Chloe. Yeah, thanks, I think I might go up, Grace. Ok, Chloe. So Aubrey how are you, Chloe. I'm great, Aubrey. That's good, Chloe. So want to head out to save Beca from the guys, Legacy. Yeah, we should, Chloe.

* * *

Hey, Beca, Legacy, and Aubrey. Sup, Beca. So want to start grilling, Chloe. Yeah sure, Jesse. Since when were you grilling, Chloe. since Beca didn't want to, Jesse. BECA, Chloe. what he offered, Beca. Oh whatever where's Max and Owen, Chloe? They went to play Basketball, Benji. Oh ok, Chloe. Food will be done aca-10 mins, Jesse. Ok no more ACA anything because I can take it anymore, Beca. Don't you mean aca-anymore, Emily J. Emily Junk shut up, Beca. BECA, Chloe. I was just kidding, Beca. Whatever, Chloe

Foods done, Jesse. Hey, Owen, can you go up and get the girls, Chloe. Yeah sure, Owen. Thanks, Chloe. GIRLS GET DOWN HERE FOODS DONE, Owen. Owen, when I mean, go up and get them I mean it Literally, Chloe. They're coming down aren't they, Owen. Owen next time just go up it's not that far, Beca. Fine, Owen.

(Everyone gets their food and sits down) **(A/N: Jesse and Benji aren't just officers they are part of a special task force).** (Jesse gets a call) Benji, we got to go, Jesse. Ok whats up, Benji. Bumper found something he wants us to check out, Jesse. Can't he wait, Benji? Hey, we will be right back, Jesse. No, take your time I would, Chloe. ok, why? Jesse. Oh nothing, Chloe. Alright, Benji lets go, Jesse. Coming, Benji.

Dessert anyone, Chloe. OH YES, Emily J. Geese Emily, Beca. What? Emily. You must love chocolate, Yeah I do, Emily. Beca walks over to Owen and Whispers in his ear _set up the trap._ **(A/N: The trap is fishing wire and Aubrey trips and a whole bucket of paint falls on her).** Ok, Swansons lets get going, Aubrey. As Aubrey walks she trips and becomes a great shade of purple. The kids and Beca start laughing and Chloe and Emily just gasp. WHAT THE HELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!, Aubrey. Ok WHO'S IDEA WAS THIS BECAUSE THEY WILL DIE, Aubrey. Ok so it was the kid's Idea to pull a prank on you but the prank its self-was Beca's idea I chose not to do it just saying, Emily. BECA LOUISE MITCHEL I WILL MAKE YOU PAY ONE DAY, Aubrey. We'll see, Beca. Ok kids lets go, I bet you guys weren't part of it, Aubrey. Well, we knew about it, Max. And you didn't do anything, Aubrey. Nope Aubreys kids. YOUR ALL GROUNDED FOR TWO DAYS, Aubrey. WHAT THATS NOT FAIR, PHEOBE. FINE you're NOT GROUNDED BUT IM STILL UPSET, Aubrey. Ok, stop shouting Beca why did you do something so messy, Chloe. Because messy is funny, Beca. Ok, Aubrey, you got to get cleaned up and you can borrow some of my clothes, Chloe. Ok thanks, Aubrey.

Bye everyone, said Aubrey as she glares at Beca. Bye Barney (OW), says Beca when Chloe elbows her. Ok, Applebaums let go, Emily J. After they left Chloe called a family meeting and Beca knew what that meant. Ok I know that was funny but no more, Chloe. Ok kids. Beca do you agree, Chloe. Yes, I agree, Beca. Alright, guys go to bed, Chloe.

* * *

In the sister's room.

That was the best prank ever, says Emily as she gets in bed. Oh yeah, it was, mom is going to be in so much trouble with mama, Celia. You think, Emily. Hey, can I ask you something, Celia? Yeah, of course, Emily. I like this guy but I don't know how to approach him without freaking out like I usually do, Celia. Well you know I don't know about that type of stuff, Emily. Yeah but I just thought you could just help, Celia. Ok fine just say hello and see where that leads because hello can lead to so many things, Emily. Thanks, Em, Celia. No problem little sister, Emily. Hey, I'm not little anymore, Celia. I know but you are my little sister, Emily. ok night, Celia. night Little Sister, Emily.

* * *

In Beca's and Chloe's room

How could you do something like that to Aubrey, Chloe? Ok, Chloe, I get it, but you have to think about it and say it was pretty funny, Beca. Fine, it was really Funny, Chloe there you go, Beca. So want to take the kids to Florida for school vacation, Beca. Yeah, Chloe. Alright, I will buy the tickets and we will be off in a couple weeks, Beca. Thanks, honey. Chloe goes into a hard kiss with Beca and well you know what happens next.


	4. Family meetings

**Authors Note: Please review and tell me what you guys think that you want to happen or change or just comment. Thanks and keep on reading.**

Kids can you come on down, Chloe said as Beca is coming in the door. Are we telling them now, Beca said. Yeah if that's ok with you, Chloe. Oh yeah, it's fine with me just making sure I'm thinking the same thing as you were, Beca. Ok then, Chloe says as the kids start coming. Yeah whats up, Owen. Well kids during next school vacation we will be heading to Florida and be staying in this very nice hotel, said Chloe. Oh wow sounds cool is it going to be just us, Owen.

No, actually I didn't think you guys could go 5 minutes without getting into a fight or an argument so I invited Aubrey and Emily's family to join us, Beca. Yes, this will be more fun than I thought now, Celia. Celia, you would have found something to do with the family, Chloe. No way, Celia. You would hang out with Emily, Beca. Yeah, I guess, but that gets a little boring no offense Emily, Celia. No offense taken, Emily. Ok, so we get our own room, Jack?

Yes actually you and Owen will be sharing and Emily and Celia will be sharing, and that goes for the Aubrey's and Emily's family too, Beca. Can they stay with us, Emily? Maybe you will have to see how big the room is really first, Beca. Can you tell Aubrey and Emily to tell them to bring sleeping bags, Celia? No, but you can tell them your selves, also we will be getting you passes to the water and amusement park across from the hotel, Beca. Ok fine, Celia. Ok, great it's settled we're going to Florida, Beca

* * *

Kids come on down family meeting, Aubrey. Why do you say family meeting we only have three kids, Jesse. So we are a family and this is a meeting whats not to get, Aubrey. Whatever. What is it, Pheobe says. Let's wait till the rest of your siblings come ok, Jesse. whatever, Pheobe. Hey put the phone down for once, Aubrey. Mom I am texting with Emily right now, Pheobe. I don't care this is a family meeting and I want that phone down now, Aubrey. FINE its down, Pheobe.

Hey whats up, Max. Where is Grace? Jesse. I'm coming sorry, Gracie. Ok since we are all here for once, Aubrey says as she stares at Jesse. All the kids stare at him too. Why are you staring at me for, Jesse? Nothing honey, yeah so kids Aunt Chloe and Beca asked your aunt Emily and our families to go to Florida for next school vacation and I said yes, Aubrey says. Ok sounds really cool and fun, Gracie. Yeah, I'm in, Pheobe and Max.

Max, you will have your own room, but Gracie and Pheobe you guys will be sharing, Aubrey. WHAT, Pheobe and Gracie said. Woah Woah Woah, so Max gets his own room, but we have to share no offense Gracie still love you, Pheobe no offense taken, Gracie.

Hey, Beca said you guys can sleepover with the girls if you want to decide upon the size of the room so bring sleeping bags, Jesse. Ok, I feel better, Gracie. Gracie that was a little rude, Aubrey. She thinks the same thing too so what does it matter, Gracie. Gracie says sorry, Aubrey. Sorry, as Gracie said it sarcastically. It's cool, Pheobe. Ok, it's settled we're going to Florida, Jesse. We were not going, Aubrey. Oh and I forgot to say that we got you guys passes to the water and theme park, Jesse. YES, the kids said.

* * *

KIDS GET DOWN HERE FOR FAMILY MEETING, Emily J. Ok we're down, Lily. Drop the attitude Lily, Emily.J. fine whatever, Lily. So kids Aunt Beca and Chloe invited Aunt Aubrey's and our families to Florida for next school vacation, Benji.

Wow, that sounds really cool, Olivia. Yeah it is so Jack you get your own room and Lily and Olivia are going to share and I do NOT want to argue about this, says Emily as she is staring at Olivia and Lily.

Woah Woah Woah why do we have to share, no offense, Lily says. NO OFFENSE TAKEN, Olivia. Ok, Aunt Aubrey's and Aunt Beca's kids are in the same arrangement, Benji. Plus Beca says you guys can stay in each other's room depending on room size, Emily. Ok sounds better does that mean we should bring sleeping bags, Lily. Yes, it does, Emily. Jack, you will have some rules since you do have your room, Benji. Which consists of no room service without asking, keep the room clean, respectful of the other guests in the hotel, Emily. Ok sounds good, Jack. Oh, and We will be getting passes for you guys to go to the theme park and water park for the week, Emily. Now that sounds awesome, Jack. Oh and bring some money with you for mini-games and what not, Benji. Ok, the kids say as they went back to their rooms.

 **Till the next chapter**


	5. Leaving for Vacation

**Authors Note: Hi so I forgot to say sorry in the last authors note because I haven't been posting but I am back and I will try to do a chapter per week if not every other week.**

GUYS LETS GET GOING WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE FOR OUR FLIGHT, Beca. WE ARE HURRYING WELL TRYING, Emily. WELL TRY HARDER, Beca. Honey try to calm down our flight isn't leaving for 3 hours, Chloe says as she is rubbing Beca's Shoulders. I know, but they don't know that so when we get out of the house and to the airport and we are waiting for the plane we don't tell them anything, Beca. Ok fine, Chloe.

Ok, I'm ready, someone is ready, what about the girls, Beca. They are almost ready, come on sighed, I'm ready, Celia. Good, Where is Emily and Jack, Chloe? I'm Here, Jack. Jack why do you need these many video games, Chloe. I just want to be prepared, Jack. Ok, whatever, and Emily is almost done, Celia. Almost to Emily is an hour, Owen. Knock it off, Chloe. Ok ok ok I'm done, Emily. About time we get out of here, LETS HIT THE ROAD, Beca

* * *

KIDS HURRY UP WE ARE GOING TO BE LATE, Aubrey says as she running around trying to clean up before they head out for vacation. Hony we're not late, Jesse. Jesse, they don't know and if they did they would be taking their sweet time to get ready and by the time we are out of the house we will have barely enough time to get to the airport and be able to make our flight out of here, also I know that Beca and Emily is doing the same thing with their kids even though Chloe and Benji hate it, Aubrey.

Ok ok, I get it, Jesse. Good, Aubrey. Mom, Dad I'm ready says Grace as she is coming into the kitchen. That's great thanks for hurrying sweetie, Aubrey. No problem I packed last night so I wouldn't have to deal with packing this morning, Grace. Why is she the responsible one in the family, Aubrey? I have no idea probably she got it from you, Jesse. Thanks, honey, Aubrey.

Ok, I am ready to head out, Max. Ok, that's another down, now where is Pheobe, Aubrey? I'm here, sorry for holding us up, Pheobe. Oh, it's fine honey, kids lets roll, Aubrey.

* * *

OK, our family is officially late, Emily J. How are we late our flight doesn't leave for another 4 hours, Benji. Well, Beca, Aubery, and I so we would be early since it takes all of our kids a long time to get ready unless you Grace from Aubrey's family you're always on time and also Aubrey and Beca's family have already left, Emily J.

Ok, I'm ready, Jake. Ok, there is one, Where are the Girls, Emily J? They said that they were almost done, Jack. Well, they better be done in 1 minute or I'm going up there myself, Emily J. Ok I don't we need to do that, Benji.

Ok, I'm ready, Lily. Ok, there's two now where is Olivia, HERE, Olivia. Ok, Lets Head out Kids, Emily J.

* * *

 _(At the Airport)_

Hey looks like we're the first ones here, Beca. Looks like it Chloe says sarcastically. Oh here comes Aubrey's family, Owen. Hey, guys, Aubrey. Where is Legacy, Beca. I guess not here yet, Beca. No dip Sherlock, Aubrey.

Look their here, Chloe. Hey sorry, we're late, Emily J. Ok so kids we kept a secret from you guys, Our flight isn't for another 2 Hours, Beca. WHATTTTTTTTTT, All of the kids say. What we didn't want to be late, Aubrey. WELL WE DON'T WANT TO BE EARLY, All of the girls said at one time. Hey, it doesn't matter as long they get us all of the food we want on the plane and at the airport, Owen. Ok, we can go and get some breakfast at some open place, Beca. Ok, I feel a little bit better, Emily B-M.

They ate breakfast and by the time they got back it was time to board the plane.

See our timing was great, Beca. She was right, Owen. Alright its time for us to take over Florida, Beca.

 **For the next few chapters it will be only about the vacation.**


End file.
